Packaged microelectronic assemblies, such as memory chips and microprocessor chips, typically include a microelectronic die mounted to a substrate and encased in a plastic protective covering. The die includes functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, and interconnecting circuitry. The die also typically includes bond pads electrically coupled to the functional features. The bond pads are electrically connected to pins or other types of terminals that extend outside the protective covering for connecting the die to busses, circuits, or other microelectronic assemblies.
In one conventional arrangement, the die is mounted to a supporting substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board), and the die bond pads are electrically coupled to corresponding bond pads of the substrate with wirebonds. After encapsulation, the substrate can be electrically connected to external devices with solder balls or other suitable connections. Accordingly, the substrate supports the die and provides an electrical link between the die and the external devices.
In other conventional arrangements, the die can be mounted to a lead frame that has conductive lead fingers connected to a removable frame. The frame temporarily supports the lead fingers in position relative to the die during manufacture. Each lead finger is coupled to a corresponding bond pad of a die (e.g., via a wire bond or a metal redistribution layer), and the assembly is encapsulated in such a way that the frame and a portion of each of the lead fingers extend outside the encapsulating material. The frame is then trimmed off, and the exposed portions of each lead finger connect the die to external components. In general, individual lead fingers can be bent and then coupled to a corresponding external bond pad.
Die manufacturers have come under increasing pressure to reduce the volume occupied by the dies and yet increase the capacity of the resulting encapsulated assemblies. To meet these demands, die manufacturers often stack multiple dies on top of each other to increase the capacity or performance of the device within the limited surface area on the circuit board or other element to which the dies are mounted.